SIRIO   El Príncipe Olvidado
by grisdancer
Summary: Capítulos 1 al 4 ....  Una historia dónde 3 jóvenes son llevados hasta otro mundo lleno de magia, allí se enteran que son parte de una leyenda...tienen una misión y la aceptan. muchas aventuras vendrán mientras descubren sus poderes ocultos.


SIRIO

-El Príncipe Olvidado-

**Capítulo 1**

**Llevados a Otro Mundo.**

Son las tres de la tarde de un lluvioso y aburrido día de invierno en una pequeña y casi olvidada ciudad, pocas cosas se pueden hacer en días como estos en que la naturaleza sólo nos permite estar encerrados en nuestras casas, sentados cerca del fuego o simplemente mirando a través de la ventana; precisamente esto último es lo que esta haciendo una mujer anciana, de aspecto dulce y bondadoso, una de esas abuelitas que con sólo verlas te das cuenta de lo cariñosas que son. Es la Abuela Isadora quien con una mirada cansada observa caer una copiosa lluvia, mientras algunas personas caminan por la calle protegidas por sus paraguas.

-¿Qué estará haciendo mi niño?- se preguntó la abuela, al recordar que su nieto se encontraba con dos de sus amigos en el segundo piso de la casa. La mujer caminó hasta una puerta cercana a la escalera desde donde gritó:

- ¡Sebastián!, ¿quieren algo de comer?-

- Noo!! Gracias abue!... ¡más tarde!- respondió su nieto Sebastián con una voz llena de energía.

-¡En la cocina dejé galletas para que coman! yo iré a casa de tu tía, ¡volveré más tarde!- Agregó la abuela, mientras se acomodaba un abrigo negro.

-¡Está bien!... ¡Aquí me quedaré con los chicos!-

-¡Pórtese bien mi niño hermoso!, ¡Nos vemos!!- Se despidió, cerrando la puerta.

Sebastián estaba en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos: Alex y Edu. Los tres tenían quince años de edad y se conocían desde pequeños, pasaban casi siempre el tiempo libre en casa de Sebastián.

-Jajajaja! …Mi niño hermoso le dice su abuelita.- se burlaba Edu de la forma en que lo trataba su abuela.

-Cállate idiota, ya sabes que me da vergüenza!- le contestó Sebastián con tono enojado, ya que siempre pasaba vergüenzas al ser consentido por su abuela delante de sus amigos.

-Pero no se enoje mi niño… ¿qué dirían las chicas en el colegio si supieran como te tratan en tu casa?- continuaba diciendo Edu, mientras su amigo lo miraba con cara de furia.

-Si tú dices algo en el cole, ¡yo te parto la cara a golpes!- Le advirtió Sebastián muy serio.

-Aunque lo golpearas, Edu ya habría acabado con tu fama de galán.- Agregó Alex que estaba tendido sobre la cama.

-Par de invésiles… en vez de estar molestándome, ¿porqué mejor no pensamos qué podemos hacer el resto de la tarde?- Dijo Sebastián, levantándose del suelo. Luego se acercó a un espejo para ver si todo estaba en orden, pues él era muy vanidoso y dentro del colegio habían muchas chicas enamoradas de este muchacho de cabello rubio, ojos celestes como el cielo, piel blanca , alto y delgado; siempre vestido con jeans desgastados y poleras deportivas.

-Yo creo que podríamos buscar la tarea en Internet.- aconsejó Edu, que era el más estudioso de los tres. Aunque su cara no delataba al típico chico responsable, pues al igual que su amigo Sebastián el era parte del grupo de los más codiciados en el colegio. Edu tenía pelo negro y liso, ojos verdes, piel canela, delgado y no era tan alto como los otros. Vestía ropa deportiva.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar viendo a éste mirarse en el espejo como una niña- Dijo Alex, sentándose en la cama. Este era un chico pelirrojo, blanco, con sus típicas pecas, ojos café, alto y un poco más corpulento que sus amigos, puesto que practicaba remo. Siempre vestía de negro, con accesorios blancos.

-Sientes envidia tablero de ajedrez- le contestó Sebastián, burlándose del vestuario de Alex.

-Entonces, ¿hacemos la tarea?-preguntó Edu.

-Nooo!! ¡Dejemos eso para mañana!-dijo Sebastián, el que odiaba más que nada las labores de estudiante.

Y así se pasaron casi media hora discutiendo qué hacer durante la tarde, pero como de costumbre les costaba llegar a un acuerdo. Tras un rato de silencio, los tres terminaron tendidos en el piso y mirando el techo.

-¡Fútbol!!- gritó Edu, sentándose de golpe.

-¿No ves que está lloviendo...o estás ciego?- le contestó Alex secamente.

- ¿Acaso eres niñita y no te puedes mojar?- dijo Sebastián- Me parece buena idea, ¡vamos a jugar al patio!- se puso de pie y buscó su balón, al cabo de unos minutos estaban jugando en el patio bajo una fuerte lluvia, no tardaron mucho en estar completamente mojados pero no les importaba, lo estaban disfrutando y es que a esa edad es una delicia caminar bajo la lluvia y quedar empapado hasta escuchar el sonido de los calcetines llenos de agua. El balón iba de un lado a otro por el patio, sólo se hacían pases; mucho no se puede hacer si el equipo es de tres personas. Lo que los divertía era caerse al barro, estar mojados completamente; sintiendo esa energía que tiene la juventud y que nos lleva a atrevernos a hacer locuras. De pronto, Edu lanza el balón con demasiada fuerza haciéndolo cruzar la mitad del patio hasta ser detenido, para mala suerte de los tres, por la ventana de la habitación de la Abuela Isadora, que terminó con uno de sus vidrios completamente roto, la cortina blanca embarrada y quizás qué otro destrozo dentro de la habitación. Los chicos corrieron desesperados a ver qué podían hacer, subieron las escaleras dejando a su paso las marcas de barro de los zapatos y mucha agua en el piso. Sebastián respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo se encontró con un tiradero de reliquias en el piso, además de los destrozos ya descritos. Como ustedes bien sabrán, las abuelas suelen tener muchos recuerdos, fotografías y cosas muy antiguas que cuidan con gran esmero; Este era el caso de la abuela de Sebastián, por lo mismo el tiradero de cosas que dejó el balón fue sorprendente. Habían muchos portarretratos tirados, cajitas de música, figuras de porcelana y un sin fin de artículos por todo el piso.

-¡Hay que recoger todo antes que llegue mi abuela!!- les decía Sebastián, mientras recogía algunas cosas para ver si se habían quebrado.

-Soy un idiota… ¿cómo pude lanzar así el balón?- se reprendía Edu, mirando el desastre ocasionado.

-¡Pues cállate y ayuda a ordenar!- gritó Alex que estaba más molesto que el mismo Sebastián.

Comenzaron a ordenar todas las cosas y de todo sólo se había quebrado el vidrio, lo cual ya era un gran problema pues no tenían idea de cómo repararlo; ninguno tenía dinero para comprar uno nuevo ni mucho menos alcanzarían a cambiarlo antes de que la abuela regrese.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sebastián apuntando debajo de la cama, donde había caído un pequeño cofrecito de plata.

-Pues un cofre…es obvio.-le respondió Alex, quien no sabía que Sebastián desconocía la existencia de ese cofre tan elegante.

-Ya sé que es un cofre…sólo que no lo había visto jamás- agregó, al tiempo que lo sacaba de su escondite.

-¿Qué haremos con la ventana?- Edu los trató de regresar a lo que de verdad debía preocuparlos.

-Espera, ya vemos eso…Ahora tengo curiosidad…- decía Sebastián tratando de abrir el pequeño cofre.-Quiero saber que es lo que…- Y Puuff!! De pronto se abrió la tapa.-…Hay dentro.- terminó de decir el chico que hacía notar su curiosidad, contagiando a sus amigos por saber que guardaba la abuela allí dentro.

-¡Un diamante!!- Exclamaron los tres al unísono, pues dentro del cofre había un hermoso y delicado collar de oro, del cual colgaba una hermosa piedra en forma de gota (casi del tamaño de una semilla de melón) transparente y de una extraña belleza.

-Debe costar una fortuna.- Sebastián estaba perplejo con lo encontrado.

-Hey! Mira en el cofre hay un papel- dijo Alex, entregándoselo a Sebastián. Era un papel muy pequeño y notoriamente viejo.

-Dice algo…pero no está en nuestro idioma.-Sebastián lo observaba con extrañeza.

-¿Qué dice seba?-preguntó Edu con curiosidad, tratando de ver lo que el papel decía.

-Dice…algo así como:" Ajhak Sirio Netumbenn Stohka"-Sebastián pronunció esas palabras e inmediatamente la piedra que colgaba del collar pareció encenderse como una pequeña ampolleta. Los tres chicos abrieron sus ojos como nunca lo habían hecho, contemplando la piedra que cada vez desprendía más luz y que era sostenida por la mano temblorosa de Sebastián. En menos de cinco segundos, la piedra iluminó todo a su alrededor y pronto la habitación comenzó a distorsionarse, ya nada era tangible; parecía que estaban flotando, luego sus ojos se cegaron con un fuerte resplandor y sus oídos parecieron ensordecer al escuchar un fuerte sonido, similar a un trueno. Sebastián, edu y Alex perdieron la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no supieron si todo pasó en segundos o en una eternidad; el asunto es que cuando lograron abrir sus ojos ya no estaban en la habitación de la abuela, sino que se encontraban en un sitio que parecía ser un templo, por todos lados habían extrañas estatuas, piletas, flores y ellos estaban parados sobre lo que parecía ser el altar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Edu, con voz de asustado.

-Ehhh… no lo sé- respondió Alex mirando a su alrededor.

-Están en el Oráculo del Sur, este es el Templo de los Sabios.-Se escuchó una voz grave, seria y muy solemne. Los tres voltearon a ver quién les hablaba, pues la voz provenía de atrás de ellos; Se trataba de un hombre muy viejo, con pelo muy canoso y el rostro casi perdido debajo de una larga barba, su cara dio algo de temor a los chicos puesto que no era un rostro de alguien muy amigable, su extraña túnica blanca lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies.

-¿Quién eres y dónde estamos?- preguntó Sebastián muy asustado, no lograba entender nada.

El anciano se arrodilló ante ellos haciendo una de esas reverencias que hace la gente cuando está frente a un rey y les dijo:

-Bienvenidos a Sirio, la milenaria tierra de los antiguos dioses del universo. Sean bien recibidos a su tierra legendarios Ángeles de Edén. Han escuchado el llamado, las estrellas se conjuran para que se cumpla la promesa. Mi nombre es Nahí, soy uno de los cuatro sabios de Sirio y yo los he traído hasta acá.- El sabio terminó de hablar y se puso de pie observándolos fijamente.

-No entiendo nada...alguien entiende, ¿es una broma?- fue lo primero que pudo decir Sebastián tras el saludo de Nahí.

-Usted dijo… ¿Sirio?- preguntó Edu al Sabio.- ¿No se llama Sirio una de las estrellas que forman las Tres Marías?- completó su pregunta, al tanto que sus amigos lo miraban sin entender ni una palabra.

-Así es, en su mundo nos pueden ver como parte de ese hermoso trío de estrellas. Pero ahora, ustedes están en sirio.

-¡Qué!...Eso es imposible.- acotó Alex que se mostraba un tanto irritado por la situación.

-Nosotros sólo estábamos mirando esta joya de mi abuela y…- Sebastián no alcanzó a terminar su idea cuando fue interrumpido por Nahí.

-Es ella… la piedra sagrada de Sirio, gracias a ella están ustedes aquí.- El sabio miraba asombrado el collar que sostenía Sebastián en su mano, su belleza era legendaria.

-Nos quiere decir, que este collar nos trajo hasta acá.- Nuevamente Edu quería tratar de entender lo que sucedía.

-Correcto. Mientras yo invocaba su presencia, esa piedra los atrajo hasta ella para venir hasta Sirio.-Nahí trataba de hacerlos entender de que ya no estaban en la tierra, sino en la estrella llamada sirio; lo cual les costaba creer, después de todo los humanos nunca creemos en cosas que no podemos comprobar y aún cuando los tres muchachos son bastante jóvenes, al final de cuentas son humanos, con costumbres humanas y generalmente incrédulos ante la posibilidad de vida fuera de la tierra. Pero al cabo de una larga discusión entre los chicos y Nahí, terminaron por darse por vencidos aceptando que estaban tan lejos de sus casas como jamás nadie lo había estado. El momento en que no tuvieron opción a creerle al sabio, fue cuando este los invitó a salir del templo y pudieron darse cuenta que estaban en una tierra muy distinta a la de ellos, más aún observaron el cielo nocturno de sirio y notaron la diferencia; no era tan oscuro como el nuestro, su color era más bien azulado, con muchas mas estrellas y la principal diferencia eran sus dos enormes lunas, una de ellas era muy anaranjada. Sebastián, Edu y Alex estaban atónitos, todo era fantástico y parecían estar soñando con un mundo lleno de magia, sentían su atmósfera cargada de energía.

-¿Ven ese lucero que brilla mas arriba de la luna mas pequeña?- les preguntó Nahí, apuntando hacia el lucero.

-Sí, lo vemos- respondieron los chicos.

-Ese es su planeta, la tierra como ustedes llaman…como si no hubiesen más mundos en el universo.- les dijo el sabio con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Estamos muy lejos de casa!!- gritó Sebastián- ¿no es eso genial?- parecía que seba estaba muy emocionado con la idea, el miedo ya se le había quitado.

-Grandioso… ¿qué sucederá cuando nuestros padres nos busquen?... ¡idiota!- Alex se puso frente a él para hacerlo entender que estaban en aprietos, más graves que el haber quebrado el vidrio de la ventana.

-Tranquilos…- interrumpió Nahí- …Un día en Sirio, Es menos de un minuto de su planeta-

-Jajajaa!...ósea que llevamos menos de un segundo fuera de casa!- Edu se rió al saber que estaba a salvo de ser regañado por su padre.-Esto es tan extraño-concluyó mientras se sentaba en el piso.

- ¿porqué estamos aquí?- Le preguntó Alex al sabio- Debe haber una razón para traernos hasta acá- se notaba muy inquieto, aún con temor.

Nahí se acercó a ellos y les pidió que lo siguieran hasta un pequeño jardín de pensamientos a la entrada del templo. Al centro del jardín había un pilar de ladrillos que sostenía una esfera blanca, más tarde verían que se trataba de una bola de cristal. Fue en torno a ese pilar donde Nahí les aclaró la razón por la cual ellos habían sido llevados hasta Sirio. La historia fue un tanto larga y se hizo más larga por la cantidad de preguntas y confusiones de los chicos, por la misma razón entraré a resumirles este extenso diálogo.

**Capítulo 2**

**La Historia de la Lágrima Celestial.**

Hace miles de años atrás, cuando en el universo se estaban forjando todas las civilizaciones, Sirio era la estrella más próspera de todas; en ella vivían seres mágicos, además de ser el lugar de nacimiento de muchos de los dioses y diosas más poderosos. Fue entonces que ellos decidieron coronar como rey de todos sus habitantes a uno de los seres más hermosos que allí había nacido, muchos dicen que se trataba de un dios muy sabio y cuyo reinado llenó de gloria al planeta, los mejores años en sirio fueron gracias a este rey. Pero la felicidad no es Eterna, ni siquiera para los dioses, pues el destino quiso que se enamorara de la misma mujer que su hermano. Al cabo de un tiempo, el rey la tomó por esposa y ella dio a luz al primer heredero del trono. El hermano del rey observaba con envidia estos acontecimientos y fue así como se alejó del reino, internándose en los bosques más profundos, en lugares que nadie había conocido antes. Aquí se encontró de frente con su destino, una sombra que habitaba escondida en los bosques se apoderó de su cuerpo, transformándolo en un ser oscuro y lleno de odio. No tardó mucho tiempo en conseguir aliados, prometiéndoles grandes poderes y una vida eterna a su lado. Formó su propio reino en los abismos del planeta, alimentándose de las almas inocentes que sus súbditos le traían en ofrenda; su poder se hizo casi indestructible.

Un día, decidió atacar al rey de sirio para quedarse con todo el planeta bajo su mando; se presentó con el nombre de La Bestia y junto a su ejército de seres malignos comenzaron a destruir todo lo que tenían por delante. Sirio quedó prácticamente en ruinas, pero faltaba lo más importante: robarse a la reina.

Cuando la bestia la encontró escondida en las ruinas del palacio, le ordenó que se fuera con el, pero ella no aceptó y trató de huir con su hijo en brazos. Muy lejos no llegó, pues fue asesinada al igual que su hijo por la bestia. El rey al ver este cruel paisaje, pareció enloquecer y una extraña fuerza se apoderó de su cuerpo, la leyenda dice que nadie en el universo ha sido más poderoso que él en ese momento. Entonces invocó sus poderes, alzó su espada; llenándola de luz, una luz tan poderosa que parecía un rayo entre sus manos; se abalanzó sobre la bestia, atravesándolo con toda su furia. El enemigo desapareció al igual que toda su gente, el planeta quedó en ruinas y el rey ya no tenía a su familia; cayó a los pies de la reina y el príncipe muertos, llorando desconsoladamente; era la primera vez que caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Al verse solo, decidió despojarse de su alma y darla a cambio de la vida de su hijo; los dioses aceptaron el sacrificio, pero la petición no se cumpliría en ese momento, pues sabían que algún día necesitarían despertar a este pequeño príncipe con el alma de su padre para que protegiera el planeta. Fue así como el rey, perdió su alma y cayó muerto junto a su familia, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. La lágrima encerró su alma y se transformó en cristal, más tarde los dioses enviaron esta lágrima en un viaje por el universo para que algún día regresara a despertar al príncipe que salvaría Sirio para siempre. La historia pasó a ser una leyenda y con los años fue quedando en el olvido, siendo sólo los hombres sabios los conocedores de algunas partes de este secreto, pues muchas cosas fueron reservadas para los dioses.

Ahora, Sirio necesita despertar a este legendario príncipe para que tome posesión del reino que por derecho le pertenece y acabe para siempre con el eterno enemigo de sus habitantes: La bestia.

-Pero,¿ no había muerto?-interrumpió Sebastián el relato de Nahí, mientras todos miraban en la bola de cristal el pasado siendo revelado.

-No fue así, pues el antiguo rey sólo consiguió encerrar su alma en el hades.- continúo contándoles el sabio.

Ahora la bestia está a punto de despertar del todo, está creando un nuevo ejército de traidores para adueñarse de este mundo. La batalla final se acerca. Es por eso que los cuatro sabios de sirio recibimos la revelación acerca de una piedra sagrada oculta en los confines del universo y que significa la última esperanza de nuestro pueblo. Nos enteramos de la existencia de la lágrima celestial (así llamaron a la lágrima del rey que encerraba el alma de su hijo) y se me entregó (Nahí hablaba de sí mismo) la labor de invocarla de regreso. Al enterarme de que la piedra legendaria estaba escondida en un lejano planeta, busqué en los libros mas antiguos de ritos sagrados y encontré una parte de la leyenda que jamás había sido olvidada : Al invocar el regreso de esta piedra, esta no lo haría sola, pues traería consigo a un grupo de almas escogidas del planeta que la ha acogido y serían estas almas las encargadas de llevar a cabo el despertar del príncipe, participando en la salvación de Sirio, siendo dotados de poderes especiales para dicha labor. Fue entonces que comencé con el ritual, llamando a la lágrima celestial para que acuda en ayuda de su pueblo; en ese momento aparecieron ustedes sobre el altar del templo. Los tres provienen del antiguo Edén, por tanto serán llamados Ángeles de Edén ya que allí se ocultaba nuestra piedra, serán respetados por nuestro pueblo y dotados de poderes especiales, pues en su hombros llevan el destino de nuestra Estrella.

-Jajaja!...¡poderes!!...genial!- exclamó Sebastián al saber que le darían poderes.

-Es muy extraño todo esto- acotaba Alex, quien parecía tener dudas aún sobre el relato contado por Nahí.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción… o ¿si?- preguntó Edu, el más miedoso de los tres.

-No seas cobarde! Compórtate como hombre, no ves que un planeta necesita ayuda- le dijo Sebastián, tocando el hombro a su amigo edu.

-jajaja! Ya te sientes como un superhéroe de revista…tonto.- agregó Alex.

-Hey! No perdemos nada con ayudarlos… ¿qué dicen?-Sebastián estaba muy animado con la idea.

-Y ¿qué tendríamos que hacer ahora?- le preguntó Edu al sabio que los observaba fijamente mientras discutían.

-Lo que sigue es llevar la lágrima hasta la Torre de Hielo en dónde se llevará acabo el ritual para despertar al heredero del trono.- Contestó Nahí, sacando un mapa de su bolsillo.- Deberán viajar hacia el noroeste de sirio, al otro lado de las Montañas de Quarzo se encuentra la Torre, donde los estarán esperando.-les mostraba en el mapa el trayecto que deberían seguir y el cual era bastante largo, más de lo que habían pensado.

-¡Está muy lejos!!- gritó Edu, más asustado aún.

-Alex, ¿qué dices?... ¿Vamos?- Sebastián preguntó con cara de niño bueno, era el más animado con toda la historia, desde pequeño le gustaron las aventuras y al parecer esta podía ser la más importante de su vida.

-mmm… Pues el tiempo no se nota y si estamos diez días aquí, será como estar diez minutos fuera de nuestro mundo, no hay nada que perder.- contestó Alex un poco más animado.

-Edu… ¿te animas a venir?- miró seba a su amigo que estaba tratando de buscar una salida a la tierra pero no la encontraba.

-Está bien…vamos.- Contestó edu tratando de hacerse el valiente, aunque sus amigos ya sabían que aún sentía miedo, pero se le quitaría en el camino.

-Será como unas vacaciones… ¡conoceremos nuevos lugares!- animaba seba a sus amigos.

Estaba decidido, los tres aceptaron el desafío de llevar la lágrima celestial hasta la Torre de Hielo; ninguno estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que hacía, pero la atmósfera de Sirio era tan mágica que los estaba envolviendo lentamente una misteriosa aura, probablemente la leyenda ya empezaba a surtir efectos en ellos.

Nahí los guío hasta una sala a un costado del templo, un lugar bastante sombrío, muy distinto a la belleza que inundaba los otros lugares del recinto; era oscuro y frío, tal vez se trataba de una bodega. El sabio se acercó a un baúl muy grande de metal (era un baúl muy bello, lleno de extrañas figuras y símbolos), lo abrió lentamente hasta que se pudo ver qué contenía en su interior.

-Andeles de Edén, estas son las armas que deberán aprender a utilizar con sabiduría- Comenzó a mostrar cuáles eran dichas armas.- La espada del silencio, el Arco encantado y el Látigo de fuego… - guardó silencio por un momento, después preguntó:

-¿Quién es el portador de la Lágrima Celestial?-

-¡Yo!- se escuchó claramente la voz de Sebastián, quién tenía en su poder la lágrima.

El sabio de acercó a él y le entregó la Espada junto con el cinturón donde iría colgada.-Tu eres el portador de la Lagrima Celestial, es tu derecho llevar la espada del silencio…úsala con justicia y sé el líder de los tres ángeles de edén.-

Sebastián tomó la espada, se notaba muy contento; pues se sentía importante.

-Edu, te entrego El Arco encantado; quien reciba una de estas flechas en su cuerpo se convertirá en piedra.- Nahí le entregó El Arco y las flechas; edu se las colgó en la espalda.

-El Látigo de fuego es para Alex… por ahora sólo es un simple látigo, cuando lo necesites se encenderá y quemará todo lo que toque.- Alex recibió su látigo y lo puso en su bolsillo trasero.

Las armas eran hermosas, se notaba que estaban especialmente diseñadas; la espada era de un metal muy pesado y en la empuñadura tenía un dragón dibujado, la hoja resplandecía dejando notar su peligroso filo; Las saetas de Edu, eran muy finas y delicadamente talladas, la punta era de metal filoso y atrás tenía un par de plumas multicolores, el bolso para guardarlas era de piel de algún extraño animal y el arco estaba finamente tallado como las flechas; el látigo era de empuñadura de plata, con extraños diseños y por ahora lo que algún día se convertiría en fuego era una delgada trenza de cuero negro que en la punta estaba atada a dos piedras preciosas.

El siguiente paso era cambiarles la ropa que traían, aún estaba sucia y húmeda (no olvidemos que antes de llegar a sirio estaban jugando fútbol, bajo la lluvia, en el patio de Sebastián) por lo que necesitaban cambiársela. Pero después de ver lo que el sabio les podía prestar decidieron seguir con su ropa sucia y lavarla en algún río que encontraran en el camino; ninguno aceptó usar una de esas mantas largas blancas de nahí porque según ellos parecerían magos. Después, el Sabio les entregó un bolso con comida y agua, otro con tres mantas para en frío y uno con una pequeña carpa de cuero. Cada uno tomó un bolso dirigiéndose hasta la puerta del templo, en dónde se les pasó el mapa que debían seguir y se les dieron las últimas instrucciones.

- Sigan sólo la ruta que les he marcado pues es la más segura, probablemente alguien podría querer robarles la piedra sagrada. Y recuerden… su destino es la Torre de Hielo más allá de las montañas de quarzo.- Nahí despidió a los tres ángeles, como los llamaba la leyenda, que tomaron su camino por un sendero de piedras rodeado de flores, hermosas plantas y árboles majestuosos. No sabían muy bien qué hacían, pero se hicieron de valor; aceptando el desafío de llevar un extraño tesoro a un lugar que era completamente desconocido para ellos.

El templo ya casi no se distinguía a sus espaldas, el sendero comenzaba a tornarse más rústico a medida que se alejaban; ya no era de piedras sino de tierra y estaban notoriamente caminando en medio de un campo verde, soplaba una brisa fresca y el sol comenzaba a brillar. Estaba Amaneciendo en Sirio, el cielo de color anaranjado se llenaba lentamente de luz; unos pajaritos cantaban escondidos en los árboles.

Fue así como comenzó la aventura para Sebastián, Edu y Alex; los tres Ángeles de Edén.

**Capítulo 3**

**Karmín.**

El sol de la mañana iluminaba en todo su esplendor los hermosos prados por donde caminaban nuestros tres viajeros que ya llevaban casi cinco horas de un largo camino de tierra que atravesaba un hermoso campo lleno de árboles exóticos que jamás habían visto en la tierra. Se notaban extrañamente animados con el viaje, al parecer el mágico aire que respiraban ya los estaba transformando en los legendarios ángeles que salvarían Sirio de un terrible enemigo salido de las tinieblas.

-¿Ninguno de los dos siente miedo? – preguntó Edu para probar a sus compañeros.

-Yo creo que los tres tenemos temor- contestó Sebastián –pero ninguno lo aceptará… además, ¿qué peligros puede traernos llevar este tesoro?, ¡es como hacer un mandado!- finalizó con una voz muy enérgica, confiado en que su misión era entregar la lágrima celestial sin mayores dificultades.

-Por primera vez creo que tienes razón seba, te felicito… ¡estás usando tu cerebro!-agregó Alex a la conversación.-sólo tengo un inconveniente. ¿Cuándo podremos lavarnos?...estamos llenos de barro y sudados.- se miraba la ropa toda sucia.

-Seba, podrías ver si en el mapa aparece algún río o algo parecido por aquí cerca?- al parecer Edu también se sentía incómodo.

Sebastián sacó el mapa de su bolsillo y buscó algún río cercano, para su desgracia el más próximo a su ruta estaba bastante lejos aún.

-Chicos… malas noticias, sólo veo un río llamado Nenúfar y se ve que estamos muy lejos de él.- Seba les dio la noticia a sus amigos que no tuvieron más remedio que hacerse el ánimo de seguir caminando completamente sucios. Pero antes de que emprendieran nuevamente su rumbo, a unos pocos metros tras de ellos logran ver una silueta que los espía escondida detrás de unos arbustos.

- Ya me dio miedo- Edu se acercó a Sebastián para no sentir tanto temor.

-Pareces mujer con tanto miedo- le dijo Seba mientras trataba de distinguir quién espiaba.

-¿Será un ladrón?- decía Alex buscando su látigo por si llegaba el momento de usarlo. – Tal vez nos quieren robar la lágrima celestial.- se adelantó un poco para tratar de ver mejor, Sebastián hizo lo mismo y sacando fuerzas quién sabe de dónde, Edu siguió el ejemplo de los demás.

-¡Sal de ahí!, ¡ya te vimos ladrón!- le gritó Sebastián sacando su espada.

Por respuesta le llegó una piedra en la cabeza que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

-¡quién te crees para llamarme ladrona!- tras lanzar esa certera piedra en la cabeza de seba, una joven sale de los arbustos muy molesta.

-¡Aún no saben quién soy y ya me tratan como delincuente!- Frente a ellos apareció una hermosa chica, la más bella que jamás habían visto en sus cortos quince años. Era una joven blanca, de pelo castaño levemente ondulado, ojos azules, alta y con una figura que dejó a los chicos con la boca abierta. Vestía un ligero y vestido corto blanco que tapaba sólo lo suficiente para no enseñar más de lo correcto, además de unas hermosas sandalias atadas por unas cuerdas hasta la rodilla. Luego de regañar a los muchachos por tratarla de ladrona, pues se notaba que tenía un carácter fuerte, fue a buscar un pequeño bolso que escondía en los arbustos; se lo colgó en uno de sus hombros y se acercó hasta donde estaban los tres( Sebastián aún estaba en el suelo).

-Hola, me llamo Karmín.- les dijo la joven ahora con un tono más dulce. Pero ninguno podía responderle, estaban sorprendidos de la belleza de esta chica. Sebastián se sentó y le dijo:

- Así acostumbras tratar a la gente… ¿lanzándoles piedras?-

- Idiota, no le hables así… no ves que está guapísima- Edu trató de hablarle disimuladamente.

-Claro que no, Ángel de Edén.-le contestó Karmín, quien evidentemente sabía más de ellos.

-Y tú, ¿cómo sabes que somos ángeles de Edén?- Seba se puso de pie, sobándose la cabeza.

- Porque soy hija de Nahí y escuché toda su conversación- Contestó la chica atando su cabello con una cola alta.- Así es que decidí seguirlos sin que mi padre se entere.-

-¿Con qué intención?- preguntó Alex mirándola fijamente.

Karmín dejó caer su bolso.-Pues quiero acompañarlos en su viaje, ir con ustedes hasta la Torre de Hielo; para mi será un honor guiarlos.- les dijo con voz solemne.

Los chicos se alejaron un poco para analizar la situación; pues no debían confiar tan rápido en una desconocida, aún cuando decía ser hija de Nahí.

-Yo digo que se quede… está buenísima.- Edu la miraba como hipnotizado por sus atributos.

-Sí, ya sabemos que está muy guapa; pero podría ser una enviada del enemigo-pensaba Sebastián.

Así se pasaron cerca de diez minutos discutiendo si karmín se quedaba con ellos o no. Finalmente terminaron por aceptarla en el viaje, ya que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de tener a su lado a una mujer tremendamente guapa. Dudaron que se tratara de una aliada de la Bestia, aunque Alex era quién más dudas tenía.

Sebastián le informó a la chica sobre la decisión del grupo y ésta se mostró muy feliz, al parecer deseaba acompañar a los tres chicos a escondidas de su padre.

Fue así como siguieron caminando a través del campo, ahora con una hermosa guía que les iba contando cosas acerca del lugar por donde iban pasando; así se enteraron de la existencia de muchos seres sobrenaturales que habitaban sirio, tales como: Ninfas, hadas, hechiceros, brujas, duendes, fantasmas, espectros, unicornios, sirenas y un sin fin de otros extraños entes que en la tierra sólo habitan en los cuentos o en la mitología. Mucho no se extrañaron cuando karmín les contó que también podía dominar ciertos trucos de hechicería y realizar conjuros mágicos, les confesó que lo hacía a escondidas del sabio Nahí, ya que él se oponía a que su hija se convirtiera en hechicera.

- ¿Ustedes no saben utilizar sus poderes?- les preguntó karmín a los chicos que se miraron con cara de duda.

-No, tu padre sólo nos dio estas armas- contestó Edu mostrando su arco. – Y nos dijo que poco a poco descubriríamos nuestros poderes.-

-Yo no creo que tengamos poderes, somos de otro mundo- le dijo Alex examinando su látigo enrollado.

-Además, ¿para qué podríamos querer poderes mágicos?- Sebastián miró a karmín. – Si nuestra misión no requiere de mucho esfuerzo más que caminar.- agregó el chico muy seguro de lo que decía.

-jajaja ¡… ¿sólo caminar?- karmín se rió de Sebastián al escucharlo decir esto.-Pues veo que mi padre no les informó muy bien.- les dijo con cara de yo sé algo más.

-1qué! ¿Hay algo más?- Sebastián se asustó un poco al saber que existían cosas que el sabio le había ocultado.

La chica no quiso ser mala y para no asustarlos más decidió contarles un poco más. – El camino hasta la torre de hielo no es tan fácil como hasta ahora, más allá pueden surgir problemas, peleas con seres malignos o cualquier tipo de improviso donde la magia puede resultar de mucha ayuda; es por eso que mi padre les dio esas legendarias armas.- finalizó la sensual chica.

- Ahh! ¡Yo no le temo a nada!- aseguró Sebastián mirando a sus amigos que tenían cara de estar arrepentidos de haber aceptado la misión.

-Espero que mi padre no se haya equivocado al no prepararlos antes del viaje- pensó karmín al ver a sus compañeros tan temerosos.

Siguieron con su caminata acompañados de Karmín, sin perder oportunidad para mirarle las piernas cada vez que esta miraba para otro lado. El calor casi era insoportable, el sol brillaba justo sobre sus cabezas; no corría ni una pizca de aire fresco. Allí decidieron sentarse a comer algo de sus provisiones y descansar un rato. Karmín puso un pequeño mantel a cuadros sobre el pasto en el cual acomodó unas extrañas golosinas y una botella con jugo de frutas que traía en su bolso; los chicos pusieron pan junto con unos frutos secos. Ese sería su primer almuerzo en una tierra llamada sirio. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que al final de la comida a Sebastián se le ocurrió quitarse la camiseta sudada que traía puesta para poder tenderse a dormir unos minutos.

-¡qué estás haciendo! ¡Vístete mal educado!- gritó karmín tapándose la cara avergonzada, tal parecía que no era costumbre de ese lugar el que los chicos estuvieran a torso desnudo.

- jajaja… pareces una vieja solterona- le respondió seba tendido sobre el pasto.

-¿Nunca has visto un chico sin camiseta?- le preguntó Alex que pretendía seguir el ejemplo de su amigo ya que hacía mucho calor.

-¡no! ¡ Ya vístete por favor o gritaré1- la chica se paró y les dio la espalda, se sentía muy avergonzada.- yo no sé qué costumbres tendrán en su mundo, pero aquí ningún hombre se quita la ropa delante de una mujer.-

-jajaja… ¡vaya qué mojigatos!- se burló Edu.-Pero seba no está desnudo, sólo se quitó la camiseta… no exageres karmín.- agregó justificando a su amigo.

-No importa, aquí eso no se hace…. ¡vístete ya!- la chica ya estaba apunto de gritar desesperada como si se tratara de algo muy grave.

-Uyy! Está bien niñita santurrona, me pondré la camiseta.- seba se puso la camiseta y se levantó del piso.- Es mejor que sigamos caminando, no debemos demorar.- continúo diciendo mientras acomodaba todas sus cosas.

Karmín miró de reojo para ver que no estuviera sin camiseta, luego volteó y tomó sus cosas sintiéndose un poco triste por la situación tan vergonzosa para ella, pues sabía que había incomodado a Sebastián. De todas formas siguieron caminando, ella se quedó unos pasos más atrás para no molestar a los chicos que iban hablando cosas de su mundo, cosas que ella no había oído jamás, como : fútbol, play station, Internet y mp3. Pensó que se trataba de animales u otra cosa viviente del planeta tierra, así es que mejor decidió guardar distancia por un rato para no molestarles.

Luego de casi una hora sin acercarse a ellos, karmín comienza a acelerar su paso para ponerse junto a los chicos; estaba un poco aburrida de caminar sola, así es que puso su mejor sonrisa para tratar de hacer las pases.

-¿Aún están enojados?- la pregunta iba dirigida más que nada a Sebastián, pero prefirió hacerla en general.

Ninguno respondió nada, ni siquiera la miraron.

-Ehh… supongo que no es para tanto, o ¿sí?- volvió a preguntar la chica con cara de niña buena.

Sebastián se detuvo y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te devuelvas.- le dijo el chico bastante enojado.-no te necesitamos, gracias.- la miró muy serio, volteó hacia sus amigos para luego seguir caminando.

Karmín no se movió de su lugar, no esperaba tal reacción de Sebastián; ahora ya no podría seguir junto a ellos como tanto deseaba. Pero en pocos segundos y antes de que los chicos avanzaran más lejos, se le vino a la mente algo que los haría cambiar de opinión.

- Hey!! ¡Ya vieron en su mapa por dónde deben pasar ahora!- les gritó karmín que nunca se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente.

Los muchachos hicieron como que no la oyeron y no se detuvieron. Edu le preguntó a Sebastián si ya había visto el mapa, este le contestó que ni siquiera lo había mirado en el almuerzo.

-Yo pienso que deberías verlo.- le aconsejó Alex para saber a qué se refería la chica.

Se detuvieron y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de karmín, ya que presentía lo que estaba por suceder.

-mmm… veamos…- Sebastián extendió el mapa, lo miró y dijo: -El Bosque Encantado.- Sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¡Un bosque encantado!- Edu se puso pálido y frío de miedo, era más de lo que imaginaba.

-¡Cállate o karmín se dará cuenta que tienes miedo!- Alex le trató de hablar despacio a su amigo que temblaba de susto.

Sebastián pareció entender lo que sus amigos y él mismo querían en su interior, aunque jamás lo dirían ya que su ego masculino se los impedía, así es que se acercó un poco donde Karmín, mientras sus compañeros miraban el mapa para ver si existía otro lugar por donde pasar.

- Ven con nosotros, pero no molestes.- seba trataba de disimular la verdadera razón.- Es sólo porque tu conoces el lugar y nos serás de ayuda… sólo por eso.- Respiró profundo y se fue donde sus amigos. Luego karmín los siguió sonriendo de felicidad, mientras los chicos trataban de fingir que todo estaba perfecto.

**Capítulo 4**

**El Bosque de los Espectros.**

El calor ha pasado un poco, dentro de unas horas será de noche nuevamente; para Sebastián y sus amigos ha sido una larga caminata bajo el sol, en cambio a karmín le ha parecido un paseo más por el campo. Pero luego de andar casi un día por un camino de tierra, ha llegado el momento de cambiar de paisaje; tal y como lo mostraba el mapa, estaban poco a poco internándose en el llamado bosque de los espectros. Los tres chicos caminaban muy juntitos para no sentir temor, aunque la verdad durante el día no se producían fenómenos extraños ni apariciones de los seres que habitaban aquel lugar. Así es que Karmín los alentó un poco para que estuvieran más tranquilos y disfrutarán de las cosas lindas que también tenía el bosque. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue el exquisito olor a Vainilla que allí se sentía, Sebastián decía que se parecía al olor de su casa cuando la abuela le preparaba postres.

-Ese olor tan rico lo producen unas plantas florales llamadas Xerynas.- les contaba karmín.

-Se parece al olor de la Vainilla de nuestro planeta.- le comentó Alex disfrutando de la fragancia.

-¿tiene algún uso especial esa planta?- preguntó Edu tratando de encontrar una de las plantas.

-Son venenosas, el olor atrae a sus presas.- respondió la chica.- Así es que no intentes buscar una ni menos tocarla- aconsejó a Edu que parecía interesado en encontrar una; pero al oír eso puso su cara de niño asustado y dejó de lado su curiosidad.

Siguieron su ruta por un pequeño sendero marcado a través del bosque, disfrutando del paisaje lleno de plantas extrañas y de mariposas gigantes que de vez en cuando se les cruzaban.

Hasta que el sol se empezó a ocultar, poco a poco la luz se acababa y al cabo de un rato ya no podían ver nada en el espeso bosque. Seba recordó que traían unas lámparas en los bolsos, así es que encendieron dos más la que traía karmín. De pronto, un feroz aullido se escucha no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡qué diablos es eso!- gritó Edu, pálido del miedo.

-Shh!... silencio idiota- le dijo Alex tratando de escuchar de dónde provenían los aullidos.

-Es un hombre lobo.- Karmín les habló muy bajito, luego les hizo una señal para que la siguieran sin hacer ruido.- Son muy peligrosos, si nos encuentra nos comerá vivos.- les decía mientras caminaban lo más rápido que podían tratando de no hacer alboroto.

Los aullidos empezaron a acercarse cada vez más, los cuatro estaban asustados y el sudor frío empezaba a caerles por el rostro; la caminata se transformó en carrera, ya no podían mantener el paso lento y debían correr para no ser alcanzados por el animal. La huida era cada vez más difícil, el sendero iba en ascenso hacia la cima de una de las colinas que cubría el bosque; la respiración de los chicos se aceleraba cada vez más y a ratos parecía que les faltaba el aire. Karmín trataba de buscar un escape a la situación, pero nada se le ocurría en ese momento; sólo corrían cuesta arriba por un oscuro y húmedo bosque. De pronto, el aullido se oye casi tras sus espaldas. Ninguno volteó a mirar. El hombre lobo los había sentido y ya estaba persiguiéndolos para transformarlos en su comida. Sebastián volteó a ver que tan cerca estaba y hubiese preferido no mirar, pues a tan sólo unos metros de ellos venía corriendo un horrible animal mitad hombre y mitad lobo.

-¡Está muy cerca!- gritó desesperado.-¡Es horrible!-

El corazón les latía como nunca lo habían sentido, les parecía que la mismísima muerte los estaba persiguiendo. Los aullidos del hombre lobo eran ensordecedores y ya escuchaban sus gruñidos de furia. El sendero ya no iba en subida, estaban corriendo en la parte más alta de la colina; las lámparas no alumbraban mucho, por lo que varias veces se enredaban la ropa con las ramas de los árboles o les rasguñaban la cara. Pero nada los detenía, la desesperación los estaba consumiendo y entre la penumbra corrían sin saber dónde estaban pisando o hacia dónde se dirigían.

-¡Viene más cerca…!- gritó Edu que corría como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Todos trataron de aceleran más su carrera, Karmín no sabía si iban en la dirección correcta; ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensarlo. En ese momento, la chica se detiene abruptamente; ya que el sendero llegaba a su fin y sin poder alertar a los chicos que venían corriendo tras de ella, todos se abalanzan sobre Karmín; en un segundo, los cuatro formaban una masa enredada de piernas, brazos, bolsos y lámparas que giraba a toda velocidad colina abajo a través del bosque. El hombre lobo continuaba persiguiéndolos ahora un poco más alejado de ellos, pues la pendiente les había dado ventaja. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, quedaron todos desparramados entre tierra y hojas secas; adoloridos por los golpes y sobre todo muy mareados. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, el hombre lobo los había alcanzado; éste comenzó a pasearse como viendo cuál de ellos sería su primera presa. Caminaba sobre dos de sus patas y tenía su ancha espalda encorvada; su cara era horrible, con unos filosos colmillos. Cuando por fin pareció decidirse, miró a Alex con cara de apetito; comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, el cuerpo de Alex temblaba y su rostro estaba pálido. El animal estaba a un paso de su presa, los demás se encontraban tirados en el suelo sin moverse, observaban aterrados lo que sucedía sin poder hacer ni decir nada. Cuando toda esperanza se había ido y Alex ya estaba listo para ser despedazado por el hombre lobo; éste parece asustarse con algo, por lo que huye del lugar dando fuertes aullidos; perdiéndose entre el espeso bosque.

Y antes de que los chicos pudieran reponerse, aparece ante ellos lo que había asustado al animal; se trataba de dos espectros, unos extraños seres que habitaban en aquel bosque; tenían forma muy similar a un fantasma, flotaban y no parecía que tuviesen pies; sus rostros asustaban al más valiente de todos; sus atuendos eran ramas y hojas secas adheridas a sus intangibles cuerpos. Allí estaban, volando ante sus ojos; dando unos espantosos gritos agudos.

-¡qué son esas cosas!- le preguntó Sebastián a karmín.

-Son los espectros del bosque.- le contestó sin perder de vista a estos seres –Tenemos que ponernos de pie y huir.- agregó con su voz agitada.

-¡Qué!... ¿correr nuevamente?- Edu ya no quería nada más, mucho menos correr.

-Entonces… ¡vamos ya!- Alex se puso de pie para animar al resto a hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron de pie, karmín comenzó a pensar por dónde deberían correr y antes de poder hacerlo uno de los espectros se lanzó sobre Sebastián; lo agarró de uno de sus brazos para luego tirarlo contra un árbol.

- ¿quieren pelear?- les gritó karmín para que dejaran tranquilos a Sebastián que se encontraba en el suelo.

Los espectros, que no hablaban, emitieron unos gritos y se fueron en contra de la chica; la que valientemente se puso en posición para combatirlos, esta cruzó los brazos poco más arriba de su cabeza diciendo: -Ancestros sagrados, invoco la magia…-Los espectros iban a toda velocidad contra karmín.-… ¡Escudo!- gritó la chica antes de ser alcanzada, formando ante ella una barrera de energía que los hizo chocar, lanzándolos unos metros más lejos. Sin desaparecer su escudo mágico, karmín se puso frente a los chicos para protegerlos. Mientras los espectros regresaban hacia ellos, tuvieron tiempo de ayudar a Sebastián que sólo se encontraba adolorido por el golpe.

-¡allí vienen otra vez!- gritó karmín emitiendo más energía para protegerlos.

-Chicos, tenemos que pelear contra ellos.- dijo Alex extendiendo su látigo. –No sé cómo se usa esto, pero algo debe hacer.-

Los tres tomaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición para atacar, aunque no sabían de qué forma usarlas, al menos en lo que respecta a poderes mágicos. Cuando a karmín se le acabó el hechizo del escudo protector, los espectros nuevamente les atacaron. Edu apuntó a uno de sus adversarios con su arco, cuando lo tuvo en la mira soltó su flecha que lamentablemente no tuvo éxito, ya que los espectros tenían cuerpos intangibles; eran almas que vagaban por el bosque. Alex tampoco tuvo buenos resultados, a pesar de haber puesto toda su fuerza en los latigazos que lanzaba. Debido a los fracasados intentos de pelear, Sebastián no se sentía seguro de enfrentar a los espectros; no sabía cómo utilizar una espada contra seres casi invisibles, aún así decidió alzar su espada para amedrentar a sus adversarios que giraban alrededor de ellos dando gritos escalofriantes. Fue en ese momento, en que la lágrima celestial dio su primera señal de poder; sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera su portador que la traía colgada a su cuello, comenzó a brillar suavemente al tiempo que una suave voz le hablaba en secreto a Sebastián.

- Alza tu espada… demuestra quién eres.- estas simples palabras pronunciadas por la misteriosa voz infundieron el valor necesario en Sebastián para hacer despertar en él la magia que dormía en su interior y como poseído por una fuerza desconocida, levantó la espada del silencio que se iluminó de manera muy tenue; esperó que uno de los espectros se le acercara, lanzándose sobre este y cortando su cuerpo en dos ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros. El espectro se desvaneció en el aire mientras el otro se enfureció al ver lo sucedido; sus ojos se encendieron como fuego y su rostro se hizo más horrible de lo que ya era, se elevó para tomar velocidad y comenzó descender directo hacia Sebastián, como a unos tres metro de distancia, el espectro cambió su forma transformándose en una masa de energía que pretendía envolver al muchacho para matarlo; afortunadamente los otros dos Ángeles de edén escucharon la misma voz que emanaba de la lágrima celestial y despertaron sus poderes justo a tiempo para ayudar a su amigo. Alex lanzó su látigo, ahora era como una cadena de fuego, envolviendo al espectro en llamas mágicas que le impedían liberarse. Edu lo atacó con una de sus flechas que al ser lanzada se volvió transparente, atravesando a su adversario y convirtiéndolo lentamente en piedra. La enorme roca cayó al suelo, enterrándose hasta la mitad, aún se escuchaban gritos del espectro que salían del interior de esta; en ese momento, Sebastián guiado por un instinto mágico atravesó la piedra con su espada, haciéndola polvo en cuestión de segundos. Los tres chicos parecieron despertar de un transe. Karmín estaba sorprendida con lo que había presenciado, los ángeles de edén estaban despertando sus poderes mágicos tal como lo decía la leyenda.

-¡Lo hicimos!- gritó Sebastián mirando a sus amigos que también estaban emocionados con lo que les había pasado. A pesar de no saber muy bien cómo habían hecho todo, se sentían felices de estar viviendo una experiencia que en la tierra jamás podrían haber realizado.

-¡Debemos irnos!- les gritó karmín que había recogido todas las pertenencias del grupo. – No podemos seguir aquí o vendrán otros espectros.- dijo mientras encendía las lámparas que ahora tenían los vidrios rotos.

Los chicos se sintieron seguros de sí mismos por si aparecían más espectros, ahora que la magia estaba brotando en ellos pensaron que sería fácil acabar con cualquier adversario; pero karmín les advirtió que ya no serían dos sino todos los espectros del bosque y ya no podrían contra ellos. Nuevamente sintieron miedo, sobretodo Edu que no se caracterizaba por ser el más valiente. Así es que tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a correr buscando una salida, llevando en sus mentes el breve momento heroico en el que participaron; de todas formas seguían temerosos, ansiosos de salir del bosque, anhelando ver la luz del sol y agotados de correr sin descanso por terrenos desconocidos.

**Nota:**

Ya se habrán dado cuenta que mi historia no tiene nada que ver con esta seccion de fanfiction, es un relato original y espero que les guste.

Envien sus comentarios para saber si es de su agrado o no…

--- Actualizo la próxima semana ¡!!----

**Grisdancer**…


End file.
